Ferocious Opia
by BelovedWithKindness
Summary: A Pruliet (Prussia x Lithuania) series of moments, Rated M for a reason and scenes of violence and abuse. Yaoi/Shonen-Ai Romance with dark themes and character exploration.


_A/N: This is a PruLiet collection of one-shots rather than linear storyline, Rated M for a reason! (both for intimate and abusive scenarios) Don't own Hetalia, grrr._

* * *

 **Ferocious Opia  
Chapter 1: Obey, Behave  
**

The day Prussia was first brought to the Soviet Union he supposed there could be worse things, not many came to mind but it wasn't like he was killed on the spot after the war ended like it did and while he hoped his brother would fair alright it didn't take a genius to know it was the albino that was at greater risk. Russian soldiers lead, or pushed, with little regard the freezing man towards his new home for the next unknown while, snow deep and bitter and managed to sting and weigh him down some until he was faced with a large and beautiful house which was no doubt deceptive to what waited inside. By the door a soldier spoke low and harsh, accent thick "do not try and escape, you're with us now, obey and there is no problem, got that?"

Prussia on impulse responded a dismissive "whatever" before another soldier saw it fit to kick him hard in the shin, he grimaced and let out a breath but otherwise withstood it, though a lesser country might have screamed. "Got it?" was repeated and Prussia tiredly obliged with "got it". The men did not seem at all satisfied but had wasted more than enough time and energy on the obnoxious outsider. He was practically shoved through the door and it was closed behind him, the men on the other side of the door guarding and dutiful.

He suddenly felt very out of place, and that took some effort considering he was perfectly comfortable to yell and boast to anyone, but without the dragging and harsh treatment he felt intensely very small in the large home. The place was warm, the sudden change in temperature pleasant for a minute before it washed over him fully, the heat like an oven, fiery and sweaty like rather than comforting. Then as the chill was but a memory the wet clothes and soaked feet inside of his boots became difficult to ignore.

"Prussia" came the voice he had been dreading to hear, on an upper landing Russia stood somehow handling the heat still in his coat and scarf, even in the spacious house he appeared large and threatening before beckoning his new resident upstairs. Prussia thought to reject it but seemed pointless just then, best at least find out what was in store for him here before he complained about it. Slowly and in discomfort he ascended the stairs and followed the Russian into an immaculate office and was offered a seat, which he took as Russia seated on the opposite side, seeming even bigger than he did before.

The way he spoke was intimidating and unreadable, seeming to switch between chilling and light to serious and threatening without cause but essentially he was explained that this would be his home, he would live in this house with Russia and three others whom he would meet soon, there were many more nations in the Soviet Union but they lived elsewhere, some rules of the house most of which weren't too unreasonable like curfew unless stated otherwise, do as you're told and then there were things like no contact that isn't approved and recorded and most seriously he was told that his usual attitude would not be appreciated and to very simply: not cause trouble.

Everyone knew Prussia was loud until he was frightened, then he would get on with whatever he needed to, some grumble but that was it so in truth it was not considered to be too much hassle. "Come in" Russia called and a short blonde young man walked in, such a scared little thing, no doubt having been told to wait outside of the office until beckoned as Russia instructed "show Prussia the basics and to his room; then assemble everyone in the main living room".

The boy seemed so shaky Prussia wondered just what kinds of things happened in this house but then again, if Russia seemed big and scary to Prussia, never mind what he was compared to this person. "Yes sir," he finally managed in response "w-actually, Sir, Lithu-" he started but was interrupted.

"I want him there as well, he shouldn't be taking so long to get back on his feet," Russia said firmly and Prussia wondered whom they were talking about, whoever it was apparently in a bad way, there was a long pause before Russia asked "is there a problem?"

"A-no, no Mr Russia," the boy spoke hurriedly before looking to the newcomer "and Mr Prussia, if you would like to follow me" he said with a frightened smile. Deciding not to mention it Prussia followed and was shown around, seeing the livingroom, and bathrooms, the kitchen and so on, he could hear some people were in the house but didn't see them, no doubt practice in going unnoticed if necessary. Back upstairs the two continued and he noticed that the smaller was a little intimidated by him, maybe he's just a scaredy-cat in general he mused but did think he might have seen him before. Maybe a lot younger and from long ago. "Do I know y-"

"This is your room" he spoke quickly and opened the door to a small but serviceable room, a just larger than single bed in the centre, generous windows and basic furniture and at least he had one to himself "bathroom's across the hall, I'll let you get settled in a moment while I gather people."

Prussia just nodded and the boy excused himself, eager to be out of wet and irritating clothing, the door closed behind the boy before boots and socks were removed and his jacket shook free and placed in a bundle on a desk, eyeing the couple of suitcases by the foot of the bed, its not like he packed, while Prussia was being 'escorted' from his home Germany had been given little time to offer much and even his bird was left behind. But he had some clothes, some training gear and the like, but as he looked through he noticed they had been less than subtly…searched through.

That was to be expected he guessed, but as he looked at his belongings and knew what sorts of things his brother would have packed and how they were when at the moment of being grabbed it was strange some of the things they removed, some books had been picked out from sets and removed and anything with a flag or badge on it, even ripping pockets from some jackets. They left him some weapons…so personal identity was a bigger threat to them? Maybe it was.

A minute was taken to look out of the window, shaking his head from how his things had been treated, his scarlet eyes took in the never ending scene of white, the snow looks amazing, but it was hardly there for fun and he was sure the sight would get old soon, he even tried to open a window for some air but the cold bit immediately he closed them again with a scowl. Not feeling feel like putting his stuff away yet he settled for changing his outfit, since it seemed they would be staying indoors for a while he put on light shirt to handle the fiery heat but a jacket open for warmth just in case and the rest quickly followed.

The soft sounds of talking reached his ears and he found himself a tad curious and moved closer to the bedroom door. "He really shouldn't be out of bed" he heard from a voice he didn't recognise though it seemed stressed "Russia's orders, he was so scary and-" came the voice of the boy from earlier, no doubt talking about the person mentioned in Russia's office.

"I know I know, alright, you just watch your nerves, ok? you say weird stuff when you're nervous" came the deeper voice before the younger replied "Prussia will be there, I hope it's just a briefing but he has red eyes, brother, like a demon…" and Prussia smirked, a demon? Not too shabby. "That's the kind of weird stuff I was talking about" he heard and suppressed the chuckle at their antics before sighing at the younger's mention of "or an albino…"

Demon or an albino, either way that kid was nervous and he heard a similar sigh and "just remember to keep quiet", "good idea" was confirmed. What a funny pair, he angled himself to see through the door, edge of the door, they did look like brothers and familiar still. He was snapped from his musings when a bell started ringing sharply along the hall and they bustled quickly, he guess thats one of Russia's ways of saying hurry up and they did. The older with glasses went into a room at the end of the hall and the smaller came towards his before knocking. "Sir, if you're ready we can head to the living room."

Prussia opened the door and walked with the short nation but not before giving a glance back and seeing the taller down the hall with with a sympathetic look at whatever he was seeing when the door shut blocking the view. He looked so sad, concerned maybe, and he wondered what was wrong with the other resident.

When they reached the main living room there were far more people than expected, but in a big house that wasn't too hard to achieve, he recognised a few from their pre-soviet days but was a little surprised by the whole thing. There were some polite hellos while he took in everything, the big heavy curtains and windows, the fire and sizeable chairs and sofas and ornate detailing. Slowly everyone was getting seated and Prussia just couldn't help but observe. Especially when the bespectacled man from earlier trudged into the room, struggling to support another country on their journey.

His breathing stopped and heart skipped a beat as scarlet eyes openly stared, the frail and tired country instantly familiar and memories flooded into his brain. How could he forget someone as great as the Grand Duchy Lithuania.

It was all there, he recognised that brown shoulder length hair and big emerald eyes anywhere, that pale skin and pretty boy face, the same face he'd teased him for all those centuries ago, the fighting and adrenaline, smack talk and a real, actual and exciting challenge; all that awesome stuff. But…as he looked at the once powerful and free country he couldn't help but realise the condition he was in, not much was given away except he was certainly thinner and while he couldn't see what was causing him so much difficulty he was able to make out a bandage over his hand and was sure he could just see bandaged hidden over his chest and shoulder. But noticeably on its own was just how he could see that much; the brunette was in a maid's uniform, and a rather short one at that, it was an odd fact to take in but the visual was certainly…pleasing. Odd but pleasing. For it being so short he managed to be mostly covered, the skirt spread out some with frills and underskirts and high white stockings clung to slim legs, an exposed collar accented with a matching choker and headband, even the dainty heels seemed to match and long sleeves he was sure hid more bandages beneath.

What had happened to him? Did Russia do that? Was this normal…or rather…was this a common occurrence? nothing about what he was witnessing was normal.

A little in shock at seeing him like that he was sure it could be read across his features and as the blonde moved him closer and towards a seat they they locked eyes, it was sharp and intense as they took in the presence of the other, time seemed to slow and memories and more all seemed to flash in a hurry, all he could think to say was "hey".

"H-" Lithuania tried and much to Prussia's worry and the blonde he winced. He's hurt, clearly, and was reminded tiredly "don't exert yourself" and he couldn't just watch and so helped the other nation get the brunette into a seat for which he was thanked. Lithuania seemed to be avoiding his gaze but that was understandable, and as he assisted he had felt the thinner arm and just how tensed he was under all those frills. He was in a lot of pain and by the time he was settled in the chair he was out of breath and his face flushed.

About to speak Prussia fell silent and his gaze stolen as the collective tensed, like a polar bear had entered the room and sniffing for blood everyone fell silent and still. Russia. He didn't need to address anyone, he had their attention and so began without an introduction "Ukraine and Belarus won't be joining us due to prior engagements, but cannot have everything so it seems" leaving out how that was likely only true for Ukraine and he didn't invite Belarus, crazy woman. Prussia couldn't remember much about them other than what Russia had said in the office like how they were big players in the Soviet Union though Russia clearly ran the show but they didn't live in the house. Actual residents seemed to just be Russia, 'the Baltics'…and now Prussia.

And then things became a little, well, more so, bazaar. Russia then stated the rules. He spoke of those living in the house and the rules they must abide by like curfew and calls, do as you're told, then he expanded and spoke of deals and notice giving, do as you're told, about visits and paperwork and again: "do as you're told."

After everyone felt very informed and possibly patronised everyone seemed wise enough to also remain on edge as Russia continued "We have a new member of the Soviet Union today and it's very important to know just how essential it is to obey. I've invited everyone not for welcoming but as a general reminder, good to keep rules fresh in thick heads, da?"

Prussia felt a chill at the tone though kept it from being visible and glanced around the room, and then it was finger pointing time, Russia started to mention how so and so was late on returning something and another had under delivered and more. They weren't bad things, just, things. They weren't punished but were certainly feeling the pressure and then the room fell silent as purple irises focused on one person in the room and gradually all eyes followed, and Prussia felt dread at the realisation. Lithuania.

Everyone's eyes looked at the brunette, and none seemed too surprised, like this was a common enough occurrence. "My Litva," Russia chimed, my Litva? for some reason it irked the Prussian to hear a possessive call "Stand up" Russia demanded and the blonde with glasses grimaced and moved "just Litva, come here" he specified and with that the clearly pained state had to attempt his way on his own. Russia's expression was unreadable, as was Lithuania's as far as emotion but the physical toll was all too obvious.

Gripping the arms of the chair with startlingly white knuckles Lithuania pushed himself up onto wavering heeled feet with a strong grimace and couldn't straighten his body in any way that looked comfortable. Following instruction Lithuania achingly made his way forward towards the large country and Prussia realised most onlookers were either neutral or only slightly tense, likely relieved focus was on someone else and apparently regularly, meanwhile a few seemed to smirk, it was slight but it was true, like high school bullies they watched with some satisfaction. Prussia seemed to be amongst three, the other two being the young Baltics, who's hands tightened that little bit at wanting to help.

Each step was agony and a slight limp making the heels sound heavier than they were and eventually he started to clutch his left side, broken rib maybe? "Isn't it better to be out of bed and here with all of us, Litva?" Russia asked sounding happy but it was not to be trusted, especially when Lithuania seemed to be focusing on breathing more than listening "Litva" he repeated in a serious tone.

"Da, Sir" came the raspy response which made several flinch at the sound.

Russia seemed to study the struggling man before him, and everyone seemed to be bracing themselves, knowing Russia the guy could drag this out or land a hit without warning, "stand up straight so I can see you better, my Litva".

Lithuania's eyes couldn't be seen from Prussia's seat but he was sure they were exasperated and everyone waited and watched as he began to push his body into a position it did not have the strength to be, the strain and shaking seen in that small form hurt to witness and he was breathing hard and fast, the tremble likely difficult to handle on its own. Everyone can feel it and time seemed to be at a standstill. Why would anyone treat Lithuania like this? Prussia made a glance to the Baltic whom he realised would be the brunettes younger brother along with the scaredy cat, he just received a subtle hand gesture to stay put and by the look in his eyes this was a well practiced but no less easy practice.

Finally Lithuania seemed to stand upright but he was shaky and breathing uneven, it clearly pained him to stay like that but he did so, never looking away from the intimidating man before him. "So flushed," Russia's voice chimed and Prussia already hated it, how he could be so cold yet sound so childlike and chipper "are you embarrassed?"

"No sir, I-" came the breathy reply but was cut off by a slightly deeper, more dangerous, voice of Russia's "maybe you should b-" as Lithuania listened he wavered and slouched out of sheer pain only to be barked at in a way that shook all the audience from their thoughts "stand up straight!" With a hiss he complied back into agonising position.

Despite his best efforts though there was definitely a tonal shift in the room and everyones hairs stood on end as they heard the unreadable voice "you wouldn't be in this discomfort if you hadn't broken the rules Litva" and Prussia grit his teeth, no questions about the nature of Lithuania's abuse now. "But you wont do it again, right?" With a slight grit to his voice Lithuania managed a "no sir" and his balance seemed off, wavering and his head light. "You said that last time, what am I supposed to believe?"

"I-" he started but had to stop, strong dizziness came over him and his vision blurred, the dress clad body wavering and sounding heavier than he could possibly be the brunette fell with a hard thump against the unforgiving floor. Several watching including flinched at the sight, but only some, the Baltics and Prussia were the only ones who moved with any intention to help.

"Stay in your seats!" Russia asserted and all froze in their positions, eventually backing down and watching the scene unfold. Lithuania was still on the floor on his side, clearly too dizzy to tell up from down as he struggled to move his body from the floor, a ruffles and fabric pooling around his slumped body as he breathed hard, his chest rising and falling alarmingly.

Russia's large boots made the floor creak as he stepped closer to the fallen nation, purple eyes looking over his form and eventually decided on his next action, stepping over the mans legs he came to stand at his side and then a very deliberate step put all of Russia's weight onto a delicate hand. The bandaged one. An instant cry sounded out at the pain and and Prussia felt himself clutching at the arms of his chair in frustration, in the corner of his eye he could see the older baltic nervously fidget and the younger shake in fear.

The maids outfit quickly became dishevelled as the man struggled on the floor, a glimpse of ivory thigh and a bandages shoulder showing as he moved, "why don't you just follow the rules, Litva?" the Soviet country almost sang in a childish manner, his foot still unmoved and even began to grind ever so slightly so not to permanently damage but certainly scold.

"Now look, you've made the new recruit uncomfortable, how rude of you" immediately eyes were on the new comer and Prussia tensed as he was mentioned, holding his breath and wondering what he had done to deserve this place, especially as he heard the words "I think you should apologise."

"I'm s-" the brunette started but a shard crush of his hand made him hiss and whimper.

"To Prussia, go apologise to Prussia and do it right."

With a strained effort he lifted his pounding and dazed head, green eyes looking up questioningly through slightly damp locks from sweat only to see Russia's expression an impatient one as if he shouldn't need this explained. "Go over to him" Russia said before lifting his foot, straight away Lithuania held his throbbing and sore hand to his chest, ignoring the small amounts of blood that appeared at his fingernails. "Crawl if you have to…we don't have all day."

With some failed attempts, each one harder than the last, eventually he was able to balance on his knees, the stockings allowing his battered flesh some softness against the hard floor, Lithuania started to crawl his way towards the pale nation as he leaned to one side taking the weight off of his damaged hand and avoids those scarlet eyes. Getting almost close enough suddenly Russia's boot kicked him down only for a burly hand to grab his dark locks in a tight grip, pulling him back at an excruciating arch of the spine. Prussia couldn't stop the reaction, leaning forward and saying "stop th-"

"Quiet." The voice was low and dangerous and even those better used to this kind of display seemed to still.

Russia's grip angled Lithuania's face up towards his audience, eventually those bright eyes surrendered and foxed their gaze on red ones.

If Prussia wasn't scared out his wits and angry at Lithuania's treatment he'd find the sight admittedly…quite erotic. It was no secret, though a German stereotype, to be a little rough. The hair pulled and messy, face red and flushed, panting and a sheen of sweat, eyes misted and dizzy but staring into his, the dishevelled maids outfit, thigh still showing slightly from stockings, the collar of the dress shifting to show collar bone and neck, a couple of old scars seen but thats all, hands tensing and a known to be fiery country to boot. But this was not a safe place, not a consensual or mutual situation, and he was unsure of what to do; even feeling slightly guilty that this image could even be appreciated in the slightest.

"Litva, apologise."

"I'm-" came a whisper, those eyes never leaving his though he couldn't read them, "properly" Russia chastised with a tightening of his grip, then taking a breath to steady himself he swallowed and gathered the strength to say "Prussia, I'm so sorry, I should…behave." Then much to Prussia and Lithuania's joint disgust, the large man lowered to his ear and spoke quietly "good Litva."

Purple eyes watched for some point while those involved became increasingly worried at this unpredictable behaviour, especially as those eyes stared at Prussia sharply, his childlike voice menacingly out of place "do you accept his apology?"

"Yes" came the instant reaction to the question, surprising even himself that words managed to leave his lips, then the sandy haired nation inclined his head to the brunette and Prussia realised what he wanted. Matching Lithuania's gaze he said the words clearly though nervously "all is forgiven, Lithuania."

It was only a fleeting afterthought that he wondered if he should have said 'Litva' having just proven that he knew the man without being told his name.

"I thought you two knew each other, a long time ago right?" Russia asked which was met with a scared silence until Lithuania managed in a breathy voice "yes, sir." Russia luckily let it slide though his grip still handn't lessened. "It was a long time a go, wasn't it? Barely warrants thinking about, you're not even countries anymore…" the sad truth of that statement making Prussia just wish this place would implode and take him with it, never mind what Lithuania had to be feeling at that moment.

Suddenly in a throwing change of atmosphere Russia's voice was light and happy, his shoulders more relaxed and letting go of Lithuania who instantly stumbled to the ground, this time his brothers allowed to come to his side, a childlike voice chiming "okay, so now that we've all talked things through let's be the happy family, da?" and in some shock slowly people joined in the agreement and Russia smiled. What the hell kind of place was Prussia living in?

"Good…so" Russia looked around and hands on his sides as if it were as simple as a next task, he mused "I'm guessing Litva hasn't cooked?"

* * *

 _A/N: Thanks for reading! I noticed this was a woefully underwritten pairing so had to start this, this won't be a full storyline but more like capturing significant moments in their relationship and characters (not accurate to series/history) x_


End file.
